


Heat

by Tony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "can we get some really kinky cockhungry sterek with begging and all that good stuff?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the fandom. Fic's unbeta'd, sorry about that.

“I can smell it all over you, can smell me, it’s so fucking good Stiles,” Derek purred, almost a growl as he rubbed his face in the center of the smaller boy’s back. He was in heat and marking his territory, his property, smothering Stiles in his scent to claim what was his, and it was driving Stiles wild. 

The high schooler was on his knees, face buried in his hands as he groaned, erection pressing against his zipper. When Derek had appeared in his window, he had no idea he was going to be sexually accosted, no idea that Derek could be so… so alluring. The wind had been blowing a gentle breeze into the window, and Stiles’ breath had caught, gaze locked onto bright red eyes as his nostrils were filled with the scent of an Alpha male in heat. He hadn’t even had time to protest before he was shoved onto his bed and a tongue was in his mouth. 

The werewolf’s nails were extended, sharp and grazing against the boy’s sides and he needed Stiles’ shirt off now, needed to see that beautiful back with it’s beauty marks and scrapes, it’s contours and that deep line running down the center. “God you’re… you’re mine,” he choked, thrusting his cock against Stiles’ clothed ass, wanting to just fuck the boy into the next millenium already. 

Stiles whimpered, thrusting back against Derek and lifting his head to look over his shoulder. Derek was shoving Stiles’ shirt up, pushing it up to the boy’s shoulders and Stiles helped him then, helped him remove the annoying piece of clothing because he needed to feel closer, to feel skin on skin, and Derek’s shirt was coming off now too, and Stiles felt goosebumps break out over his arms and neck. He’d been this close to shirtless Derek before, had admired and lusted over those large pecs, the cut abs, and those perky dusty nipples. But never had he imagined Derek returning his interest, no way, not when Derek could have anyone, especially the beautiful blonde that was in his pack now, Erica…..

“Stop, stop thinking of other things, you’re here with me now!” Derek hissed when he saw Stiles’ far away look, and then he was unbuckling his pants, pulling the zipper down, and oh  _that_  was the look he’d wanted to see on Stiles face all this time,  _that_  was the look he’d dreamt of tearing from the high schooler’s face. “On your back,” he growled, fangs bared threateningly. 

Scrambling to do as he was told, Stiles almost slipped off the end of the bed but caught himself in time, and _fuck fuck fuck_  he wanted that dick, wanted it in his mouth, it was thick,  _would it even fit_? He whimpered again, his face flushed hot and his dick leaking precum in his pants. He wanted to suck Derek off, to be fucked by Derek, he wanted Derek all over him, in him, everything- he felt drunk on Derek’s scent, on the idea of being taken by the Alpha werewolf. 

There was a split second where the heat almost had one up on Derek and he was growing impatient with Stiles, a split second where his shoulders bunched, eyebrows arched, and his teeth snapped in overwhelming rage. He needed to mate, to do it now, but oh he wanted that pretty little mouth on him if only for a moment. He took the base of his cock in hand, thick and cut and dark dusky tanned. “Gonna fuck you with this Stiles, that what you want? Want me to fuck you?” he sneered when Stiles’ head nodded enthusiastically. “Suck it first, show me how good of a little bitch you can be.”

Stiles’s breath caught in his throat as as Derek straddled his chest and put the tip of his dripping cock to his mouth. He’d never done this, never sucked a cock before, had wanted to, wanted to get on his knees and suck Derek off, and once when he was a kid he’d come close to sucking Scott off, but this was it right here, and he tried to keep it together but with Derek’s dick in his face, Stiles could smell the wolf’s personal musk even stronger, was drowning in it now, and he babbled, “Please, please, let me,” before getting up on his elbows and letting the older man slide into his mouth slowly. 

Derek felt hot breath on his tip before thrusting in, and then there was a tongue, and just the slightest bit of teeth and he growled, eyes glittering red. Stiles was sucking him now, gently, tenderly, and it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. “Fuck,  _enough!_ ” he hissed, and slung his legs over the edge of  the bed, standing to remove his pants the rest of the way. “Knees, now!”

He wasn’t pleasing his Alpha, and Stiles could have cried out of sheer self loathing. Covered in Derek’s scent, pre cum on his mouth, and a werewolf behind him with the body of a Greek God, it was all so overwhelming for the teenager. “Please, please,” seemed to be the only words he knew how to speak and then “yes, Derek, please!” as he was shoved face first into the bed, his pants unceremoniously ripped from his waist. He was going to get fucked, going to get fucked by Derek, the Alpha,  _his_  Alpha.

Luckily for Derek, Stiles was a hormonal teenage boy who kept hand lotion beside the bed on his night stand. He snorted, “Little slut,” before reaching for the bottle and squeezing a generous dollop onto his fingers. Nails retracted for now, Derek rubbed the cold lotion against Stiles’ cleft, the tip of his middle finger sinking just past the ring of muscle and Derek’s cock twitched hard at the surprised moan that Stiles uttered. 

It was a blur of heated panting and vicious growling as Derek prepared Stiles, his fingers slipping in and out just on the borderline of roughly. Stiles had never done this before, and tremors ran through his body as he jerked and thrust, urging his body to relax and still high on that goddamn scent the Alpha was emitting. “Fucking pheromones!” he spat, half out of his mind, and Derek chuckled darkly behind him, pulling those thick fingers out and replacing them with something much bigger. Stiles braced himself on his hands, elbows in the air and cheek against the bed sheets. His entrance was open and twitching, ready and willing as the head of Derek’s cock shoved in suddenly, and it was slick and hard and thick, almost too thick, and Stiles couldn’t breath as he was impaled with a cock for the first time in his life. 

Derek didn’t waste any time. “Your cunt is so wet, so fucking hot and wet,” the Alpha panted, forehead pressed to Stiles’ shoulderblade, mouth open and hips snapping slowly to Stiles’ pert little ass. Fucking teenagers and their slim little bodies. Derek’s hands went to the boy’s hips and the tips of his fingers dug hard into pale skin, making Stiles cry out and Derek was obsessed, obsessed with that nosie, that voice that poured from the pale throat of his mate. 

Stiles couldn’t talk, could barely breath as he was fucked hard and slow, messy hand lotion dripping between his thighs, running down his legs. There was a vicious ache at the base of his spine, and it hurt so much, tears were prickling at his eyes and he wanted to cry out, but couldn’t, his voice locked away somewhere deep inside him. His ass was burning, hips straining, and every now and then Derek would hit a spot inside of Stiles that sent his eyes rolling back into his head. 

It wasn’t very long until Derek’s thrusts were becoming erratic, more jagged in their nature and he was sitting up straight then, pulling Stiles’ hips back onto his in an uneven rhythm as he howled from the orgasm that ripped through his body. Moonlight spilled across the sheets, and Stiles was a whimpering mess under him as he unloaded in the boy’s tight entrance, and Derek’s hands were in the sheets now as he continued to thrust. The lust was still strong within him, the need to mate, to make sure that his seed had reached its goal, and if Stiles was a female Derek would have gotten her thoroughly pregnant. 

“Please, please,” Stiles begged, unsure of what he was even pleading for at this point, his voice lost and cock straining between his legs. He felt incredibly full, and his entire body was still thrumming with need, need to be filled even further by his Alpha. 

A hand was on Stiles’ jaw then, turning the boy’s head around to face Derek and the Alpha smiled lewdly. “Don’t think we’re done yet Stiles. We’re not through until you’re begging me to stop.”

The next day Stiles would be home sick from school, unable to walk and Derek would would be unable to rid his face of his tell-tale smirk.


End file.
